


another go

by Brill (HalfLight)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/Brill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Well?” Xander asks, raising his eyebrows.  He waits for an answer, hoping that the thumb he’s rubbing over Kaze’s hipbone isn’t too distracting.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Kaze opens his mouth, but no sound comes out.  “I.  Ah.”  He throws a hand over his eyes and sighs, the sound long and slow.  “It was not exactly what I was expecting.”</i>
</p><p>Xander and Kaze do the do and talk the talk in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowshrike_ex (shadowshrike)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowshrike/gifts).



> Additional Warning: I literally typed this like two minutes ago and it's unbeta'd. I'm sorry.
> 
> Written for shadowshrike! Thank you for being a good friend and for helping me. I hope this can help you, too. <3

Xander waits until Kaze’s completely slack against the mattress before emerging from beneath the sheets.  They don't talk at first, and Xander watches Kaze catch his breath.  
  
It’s dark outside, and cold, as Nohrian nights are wont to be in autumn.  Kaze’s skin glistens in firelight, his pupils blown wide and his irises dark, his fists in the sheets looser than they were before.  
  
Kaze looks like he’s endured far more than a prince’s mouth around his cock. Xander allows himself the little surge of pride as he crosses his arms on Kaze’s stomach, content to lounge between sweaty, spread thighs and bask in that indigo gaze as it flicks down to meet his own.   
  
“Well?” Xander asks, raising his eyebrows.  He waits for an answer, hoping that the thumb he’s rubbing over Kaze’s hipbone isn’t too distracting.  
  
Kaze opens his mouth, but no sound comes out.  “I.  Ah.”  He throws a hand over his eyes and sighs, the sound long and slow.  “It was not exactly what I was expecting.”  
  
Xander frowns, content that Kaze won’t see it.  “That bad?” Xander asks, cocking his head, and it’s not until Kaze lifts his arm to peek down at him that he realizes he’s not stopped frowning.  It only deepens when Kaze snorts, his smile warm and fond as he reaches down to run fingers through Xander’s hair.  
  
“That _good_ ,” Kaze murmurs.  “Better than I expected, and knowing the man you are, I knew you’d be generous.  Especially when you did the…” Kaze says, trailing off, his cheeks reddening as he gestures vaguely with his hand, “thing.  With your tongue.”  
  
Xander doesn’t quite care what his smile looks like as he moves his arms to either side of Kaze, pressing a slow, wet kiss to the skin just above Kaze’s bellybutton.  He takes his time, trailing tongue and lips up that toned body, resisting Kaze’s urgent hands their lips meet, tongues sliding into each other’s mouths.    
  
Kaze’s hand presses down on the small of Xander’s back.  Xander moans as he feels his cock press against warm, soft skin, and his hips twitch in response.  It draws a chuckle from Kaze, who pulls back and cups Xander’s face with fond, sweet eyes and an indulgent expression.  “There’s no need to look so cross.”  
  
“I’m _not_ cross,” he says.  “I’m just trying to do my best and tend to my bedmate’s needs.”  
  
“Hmm.”  Kaze’s eyes slide to the side, his expression thoughtful.  Xander feels every muscle in that lithe body tighten before the world reverses itself, pressing him back into the bed and blinking up at Kaze.  The smirk and the heat in his face makes Xander’s cock twitch with need, and he groans and screws his eyes shut.  Kaze lifts his chin with gentle fingertips, pressing a kiss to the skin beneath Xander’s jaw.  
  
“I think what I _need_ right now is to ride you until I’m a breathless, trembling mess, begging you for more.”  There’s dark mirth in Kaze eyes, mingling with lust.  “Get the oil for me and I’d be glad to assist you, milord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
